


The First and Last Time Cameron Knew He Didn't Need To Worry

by chase_acow



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam and Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First and Last Time Cameron Knew He Didn't Need To Worry

_**Ficish: Daniel/Cameron**_  
SG-1 C/D  
PG-13  
I am not Stargate, I have no money.

**The first time Cameron realized he had nothing to worry about:**

Cameron sighed as he watched Daniel disappear through the door, putting his head together with the newly returned O’Neill. Five minutes after the General walked in, and they were already thick as thieves and just as exclusive. The door shut quickly behind them, closing Cameron in Daniel’s empty office with only his thoughts and some dusty books to keep him company.

“It’s okay guys, you go on ahead,” Cameron called out, his voice getting louder and brighter in his agitation, reminding him uncomfortably of puberty. Though, to think about it, morning wet spots, excess hair, and general smelliness just about covered most of the missions around the SGC. “I’ll just hang out here in the dark. Alone. It’s cool; I’ll just enjoy the peace and quiet.”

He knew he owed O’Neill a lot, everything in fact from being the 302 program to his membership in SG-1, but sometimes he hated that guy. At least he could go to the mess and drown his sorrows in red jello.

That’s where Daniel found him an hour and a half later at a table littered with half a dozen empty jello cups. Daniel marched over, and came to a stop next to Cameron, hands on his hips, “What’s the hold up?”

“What?” Cameron asked intelligently.

“You were supposed to meet me topside fifteen minutes ago,” Daniel glared, holding up his watch and flashing it at Cameron too fast for him to actually read what it said. “Are you trying to back out on me?”

“What?” Cameron asked again, and it sounded just as stupid as the last time he said it, “Wait, I thought you and General O’Neill were going to hang out.”

Daniel looked at him, his brows drawn and his lips pursed before he rolled his eyes and started tugging on Cameron’s jacket, “I already had plans with you, now let’s go before we’re late.”

“C’mon then,” Cameron was up and ushering Daniel through the door with a hand at the small of his back. “Ancient mummies wait for no man.” He stopped and looked at Daniel a little uncertainly, “Unless they do, this isn’t one of those, is it? Cuz maybe we could get Teal’c…”

“Loon,” Daniel muttered pulling Cameron along behind him past an amused looking Sam and O’Neill.

***

**The last time Cameron realized he had nothing to worry about:**

“Love you,” Daniel mumbled to Cameron’s armpit. He shifted and for a moment pressed tightly against Cameron before he sighed and flopped over to his other side.

Cameron held his breath as his muscles trembled against the urge to jump out of bed. Panic welled through his chest at those two little words. He hadn’t said or heard those words from anyone but his family in years. Not since the last steady girlfriend back before he was recruited to the 302 program, and that hadn’t ended well.

She had told him she loved him before he was ready to say it back. Everything turned from wonderful to awful in a matter of days. Before he could do much more than blink, Cameron had found himself carting all his belongings to a hotel while he looked for a place to live.

This thing between him and Daniel – it was good, comfortable even, and Cameron would do just about anything not to screw it up. He didn’t want it to change or get weird just because of two little words. He just wanted –

Daniel’s hand hit him in the face, palm smacking against Cameron’s cheek, “Stop it.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Cameron protested, though even to his own ears it came out a bit guilty.

“You were thinking,” Daniel said softly, his back still to Cameron. “I thought we agreed that I’d do the thinking in this relationship.”

Cameron smiled, yeah, that was his Daniel, bossy and knowing it all, but he was Cameron’s. He turned curling around Daniel’s back, sticking his nose into the crook of Daniel’s neck and breathing deeply.

“S’tickles,” Daniel murmured, wiggling and turning around to face Cameron. “Don’t forget you promised to mail those packages for me.”

“Okay,” Cameron said while tangling his legs with Daniel’s.

“And I have a meeting with Landry tomorrow, but I don’t have anything to say, so I want you to interrupt after ten minutes,” Daniel continued mumbling into Cameron’s collarbone.

“Okay,” Cameron said figuring Daniel didn’t need to know that Landry already asked him to interrupt after five minutes. Daniel mumbled more, but Cameron couldn’t understand it anymore, he just let the noise seep into him

“Love you.”


End file.
